Come On
by xXxMatomixSetoxXx
Summary: Ami secretly loves Usagi but to her Usagi dosent want a thing to do with her... But in reality Usagi wants her and knows that Ami is in love with her. Usagi eggs Ami on and gets Ami to the point of telling her that she loves Usagi until Ami gets raped by
1. Blackened World

"Come On" 

**Matomi:** Here I am with another fan-Fiction XD This time I'm not devoting myself to Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm all Sailor Moon XD So this means…Sailor Moon is now my victims of perversion XD You have no clue how fun I'm going to have

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other sexy Sailor scouts, but if I did I wouldn't be here writing my dirty little fantasies Instead they would be in the show XD…but I have all rights to the character Koji V.V he came from my mind I made him up!

**Warning:** Yori/Yori (Guy/guy girl/girl relationship) Impropriate scenes for children under 14 if you don't like homosexuality don't read past this point XD

**Pairings:** AmixUsagi

DarienxKoji

ReixMinakoxMakoto

**Side-note:** I was listening to Ben Jelen (The hottest man on earth who I highly recommend to everyone! !) And this story kind of popped into my head XD So yeah. Who the hell knows where I'm going to go with this fiction…but I'm going to try hard XD So read enjoys and review nicely --. Please forgive my misspellings on some things -- If I get something wrong…. tell me nicely

Now onwards to chapter one XD!

**Ame's P.OV:**

**Chapter 1: "Blackened World."**

At a stop light in a middle of the light, stuck here first and I wonder if I should stay

I stared out the rainy window looking out onto the desolate empty road. No cars moved, no people pushed one another. I tightened my grip on the strap of my book bag as she ran through my mind for the umpteenth time that day.

The ride is history, and to my left the chose is right 

_But this seems a little bit to hard, and all the questions come running through my mind will I see this way?_

God! I wish I could just banish her total existence from my thoughts. Her pale blue eyes, her long corn colored hair, the way she always kept that hair up in the little ordango's, her long slim legs. …Shit! I'm getting myself all hot and bothered just thinking about my blonde beauty! I need to learn to control that! One day I'm just going to outright scream out in pleasure from my dirty little thoughts! Well that would stop me for a while from thinking about her inappropriately in public.

Usagi was the only women I had been fantasying about the past few years of my life. From the time I woke up to the time I went to sleep at night there wasn't a blest moment without her running through my mind. I might seem Kind of creepy and stalker-ish for my thoughts…but I can't help it! If I am creepy and a stalker shall be it! As long as Usagi would be my victim. I know Usagi was the biggest meatball, bubblehead around, and not forget a living goddess! But there was so much to her on the inside that none really saw besides me. She was extremely intelligent and a good-hearted person.

_The simple truth is I'm falling, falling, down and I don't want to drag her through the bottom. _

_No, and there she stands sit in front of me turn around your seat, I'm everything you want all you ever need_

The only problem with the whole Usagi obsession would be…. well a very BIG problem. My little goddess was in fact straight. I was a lesbian and my angel was not aware of my feelings towards her. The hardest thing in my life was to get involved… well fell in love with someone who could never really fall in love back with me. It ate at me everyday; it was the worst thing to happen it made me feel like I was sick and something in my stomach was blowing itself up. My heart ached the first year of loving her but I learned to suppress that feeling. The aching of not ever going to be able to be with her was still there but I learned my place and it wasn't with her. It was a completely silly dream to have her as my life partner but I wished the hardest that one day it would come true that way I would no longer live in a lonely sad world.

_Come back into my world you know I'm always yours she makes so much since when she says don't throw this away_

_It's hard to know what's real when it all seems wrong, but I promise you I'll find what's wrong going on_

_I just need to follow the sun before I know if I'll see this way._

I ran my hand through my blue hair frustrated at all that was going on in my head. This was too much to be going on for a teenager. My life hasn't really begun and I'm already stressing out over a love! I laughed a little and smiled. One day this will all make since to me till then I'm just going to push myself through all the hardship.

"Ami!" I turned heart leaping twenty feet into my throat as I stared at her. The angel from my dreams, yet still the angel of my nightmares stood before me. She smiled and waved as she ran to me. I stared dumfounded not knowing what to do or say. So I allowed her to come to me.

_The simple truth is I'm falling, falling down, and I don't want to drag you through the bottom_

_Then you said, sit in front of me, turn around in your seat, I'm everything you want, all you'd ever need come back into my world, you know I'm still your girl, and she makes so much since, when she says don't throw this away_

Another smile grew on my face at the sight of her. I scattered all the depressing memories of her into the dark depths of my mind. "Ohayo Usagi-San!" She stopped within two feet of my and waved energetically. I glanced at her and saw that she still remained in her school uniform. Hers unlike the one I was wearing was extremely prohibited from the school board, but that never stopped Usagi. The skirt was 3 inches two small showing off her very long slim legs. Her shirt was unbuttoned showing much cleavage like always. I wasn't complaining I liked it totally but I didn't like the fact she was flaunting it around down like a whore. I realized my eyes had lingered to her perky breast. I shook my head. I hope she didn't notice my glances that wouldn't be to good on my behalf.

_It's about the way she dresses so lightly, floating in her gypsy dresses, even as her words cut deep I can't hide the truth in them_

_On the phone she talks along to me, I listen hopelessly so direction the side heading for oblivions and then I decide to give an end to memory to remind to offer the first time we sang out to the sea oh Isobel you understand me_

"So Ami are we leaving anytime soon or are we just going to spend the weekend here at school?" Usagi's voice brought me back to the sad reality of my life. I smiled slightly as I pulled my car keys out and started walking to the great big double doors that led to the outside world. My hands push the doors open and I sighed heavily at the thought of spending my whole week with Usagi. It hurt but I learned to live with it. It wasn't' the first weekend I had spent with the women but the weekends with her always affected me deeply.

_Please Isabella forgive me and all the questions come running through my mind, will I see this another way? _

_The simple truth is I'm falling, falling down, and I don't want to drag you through the bottom._

**Boo yah! Theres the first chapter XD -- Don't worry If I get nice reviews I'll post the second XD I refuse to continue unless I get reviews (my two other fics are like that and they are really good ) well Ja-Ne!**


	2. Cries in the Dark

"Come On" 

**Matomi:** woot chapter two can't belive I became un-lazy and actually wrote the second chapter XD…. Guess I'm not **that** lazy after all…anyways I'm done rambling --

**Disclaimer:** Don't get me started on how I don't own friggin sailor moon --…..I no I don't…that's why I'm here OO spilling my fantasy's out to you people

**Warning:** Yori/Yuri (guy/guy girl/girl relationship) If you don't like homosexuality then you suck big bloody monkey nuts XD no I'm playing ; you just suck…. Please don't sue me ;

**Pairings:**

AmixUsagi (yay )

DarienxKoji

ReixMinakoxMakoto (threesome woot!)

**Side-Note:** Nothing real smutty happens yet sigh I'm trying to procrastinate with it I like to put that stuff in early I'm trying not to now…well I kind of did put some in OO just read and find out --….

OO oh my friggin ra! clings to** Agel** OO one of my favorite authors is reading one of my fics OO I feel blessed…

Huggles** Sonar de Mercury **and **jamesstutz **then hands them both cookie a cookie you two were my first reviewers and were so kind to me to I love you guys!

Now onwards to chapter 2!

**Usagi P.O.V:**

**Chapter 2: "Cries in the dark."**

We sat in Ami's car in utter silence. It was filling the car like a poisonous; I was half tempted to roll a window down for the fear of being suffocated. Sweat was now beaming on my face; I was making myself all paranoid for nothing! I looked over at Ami meaning to strike up a conversation, but found myself lost for words. God she was so cute! My eyes lingered towards her red, luscious kissable lips and I just wanted to kiss them so badly. That would be utter-bliss an eternal moment. And to touch her beautiful skin just once, the gods themselves would fall over themselves just to get a glimpse of her body. She was perfect absolutely perfect.

But the thought of Ami brought great fear to my soul. She didn't realize my secret lust after her. To myself I thought it was so obvious, I thought she saw it. No, to her I was just the really straight homophobic friend of hers. My crush on her was like abolition to my soul, she was the one controlling the weapon of mass destruction up to my heart and at any second she could pull the trigger and blow it up into tiny pieces. She chose to ignore my advances as if they were nothing at all.

That's when the whole guilt trip began to build upon myself. The problem wasn't her it was me. I began to think I was sick, that there was something mentally wrong with me. It wasn't everyday a girl wants a man then decides that one of their best friends is the hottest being on the planet.

Then not to long after my lustful deeds had started I realized a change in Ami. I'd catch her eyes on me. Either looking at my body in a devouring way or my chest. I grew to love her eyes on me they made me feel wanted. I had many a times "accidentally" run out of my bathroom nude, into my room where Ami so happen was all for the reaction I knew was going to come from her. Each time a smile of joy would appear on her face and a beat red color would subconsciously surface onto her face, as she yelled randomly insults at me to get me out of the room. Moments like that had brought the attention to my mind that Ami in fact did want me.

Still we kept a silent but noticeable liking for each other. Refraining from ourselves to tell the other how we really felt. So I waited, waited for her to confess her undying love for me, knowing that it would never come as soon as I would have wanted it to.

Ami took her eyes off the road and looked at me. "What? Is there something on my face? You've been looking at me for the past 10 minutes."

I turned away fast as if nothing had happened. My gaze adverted to the rainy down pouring gumminess sky. The rain was a depressing factor. All I ever saw out of it was a sad day and I never really liked going out when it was raining. I was once told that when it rained it were the angels crying for either a death of a good person or for the sins of the people. I never really paid attention to whoever told me that but for some reason it always stayed stuck in my mind. I was so into my rain theory I hadn't realized that the car had stopped and Ami was no longer in it.

"Usagi were here." I looked over at the tapping on my window to see Ami smiling down at me .I got out not wanting her to stay to long in the rain. The moment I got out I regretted it and wanted to get back into the car and just drive away. My eyes looked over the bug white house with the little picket fence and flower garden surrounding the house a perfect family dwelling. Not to me I despised coming home from college every year. I so happened to decide to drag Ami with me this year. Why? I guess I wanted someone who I was remotely alike with me.

Ami pulled up beside me with a big grin on her face. For some reason, I wanted to slap it off her face. " I don't know why you make such a big deal over you family Usagi." There's nothing wrong with my family their perfectly normal to normal in my opinion. They had such high expectations for me and Sammy it wasn't funny. Poor Sammy I forgot about him. I was in college away from the strictness of my family and he was stuck still in high school living with the strictness. I would only be here for 2 months and he had years still with them." I met them a thousand times before it's not that bad." Ami rested her hand on my shoulder as if to comfort me. I nodded and smiled as I grabbed her hand and dragged her up the long narrow way to my house.

**Else where:**

An on pour of laughter filled a tiny bright room. Two figures laid together on a canopy bed ravishing. A raven-haired beauty laid a blue-eyed angel down softly on a silky red bed. She softly laid butterfly kisses on the nap of her neck." Do you likely Minako-San?"

Minako smiled and laughed, beads of sweat beaded her forehead. She reached over yanking off her raven's shirt along with her skirt leaving her in only her red thong and bra. She chocked back a pleasurable feeling that was building up inside her. She wanted more from her raven-haired beauty, she wanted far more pleasurable things then mere kisses. She allowed a moan of longing pass through her lips. "Don't stop Rei-San! Whatever you do don't stop!"

Rei gave her lover a mischievous grin a she lowered her face only inches away from Minako's. "Don't stop what?" She huskily whispered. Rei ripped off Minako's shirt throwing it agenst the wall. She glided down Minako's chest and tugged at her skirt with her teeth. She slowly pulled it off leaving Minako completely nude. Rei smiled. " We went commando today eh?" Minako followed by with another moan. She was all hot and ready to go! Rei with a skilled full hand glided over to Minako's bear chest. " I promise Minako I won't stop for anything." Rei locked eyes onto Minako's as her hand cupped her blond lovers breast as a shiver of joy and ecstasy ran all the way up and down her back. Rei took the chance and took Minako's lip, sucking the bottom then going up and nibbling the top lip, as her forefinger and thumb rubbed against Minako's already hardened nipple.

Minako felt the sudden impulse between her legs as she ran her hands up and down Rei's spin getting the same shutter she had received not to long ago. "Rei oh god…. do more to me already!"

Rei smiled as she ran her hand up and down Minako's inner thigh. After a while of getting the pleasure out of Minako from the thigh she slowly moved her hand onto Minako's wet womanhood as she licked her lovers face kinkily. " Beg me."

Minako let out a gasp. "Please oh god pleases!"

"Oh so your at her house?" Both Minako and Rei looked at the now flung open bedroom door.

Rei growled at the mousy haired girl who had walked in and interrupted their intense situation. " Makoto-Sama! We were just getting to the good part!"

Makoto held her hand up as she gave Rei a dirty look and continued her phone conversation. " Ok well were see you guys later this week? ok ja-ne!" Makoto hung up throwing the phone into a vacant chair nearby. She looked over at her two lovers with a questionable look. " You guys were having fun without me again."

Rei stuck her tongue out and sat off of Minako allowing her as well to sit up. " Who was on the phone?"

Makoto sighed as she pulled her shirt and skirt off leaving her clad in her matching green bra and panties. She slowly moved towards her two lovers with cat like grace. She crawled onto the canopy bed squishing in between the girls and watched as the both picked a spot to rest on her body. Minako chose Makoto's chest as Rei chose to lay her head down on Makoto's lap. Makoto stroked both girls like two purring cats wanting attention. " That my lovely's was Ami she's staying with Usagi for summer vacation."

Minako chirped up." About time! Maybe their hook up sand then we can all get together and have a big orgy!"

Makoto smiled as she petted Minako. " Yes my Mina we will that's a promise."

Rei feeling a little neglected rubbed on Makoto's inner thigh trying to get her attention. " Makoto- Sama can we play now? Onigai?"

"Onigai?" Minako chirped in again giving her best adorable face yet.

Makoto let out an exaggerated sight. " Fine. But not to long I got work tomorrow and last time you two made me last for 5 hours!"

Rei and Minako giggled in delight as they pounced on top of Makoto taking udder control over her.

**Meh how was that? I kind of got carried away with Rei and Minako I told my self no smutty ness yet I did anyways I got my self a little worked up to on that part I have so many ideas already for this story! R&R please **

**OO Its always raining in my mind!**


	3. On the other side

**Matomi:** I guess you might know (For thoese of you who read the reviews you would know.) I have been away due to an illness in my family ,but my father had resently had open heart surgury. I had stayed from making my storys while I helped my father regain his health. So I'm truely sorry for my delay :bows: I hope you enjoy the continuence of my lovely storie!

****I've posted this part on all my other fics for its true...I would just like to give a great appriciated thanks to all you dedicated fans who keep reading my storie continously Your the people who actually keep me motavated to keep writeing even after my many threats that I would never write another chapter. I promise i'll **try** and update faster.

Gramor is trying to be correct..I don't have spell check since my coputer is really ancient so deal with me here people

**Disclaimer: **For I the greatest of all greats do not own the great and wise Sailor-Moon! for if I did Women on women and Man on man relationshipping would be through out the show!

**Pairimg:** Same as other chapters look at them for this.

**Warning:** There is crud langrage (I think OO) and adult situations.(Two to be exact XD) This fic is not recomended for the weak minded and youth. Theres Lesbians and Gays ( Which I whole heartedly am forsice I'm bi!) So please if you can't handle this don't read.

**Onward to Chapter 3!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Come-On**

**Chapter Three**

Darien layed down a silver haired youth. He ran his hands down the shirtless toned milkly colored chest of his lover. He smiled down at the younger man and felt the urge of needing him. " You sure your ready for this Koji?"

The man named Koji nodded. The adridalin pumped through his veins as a drug would throught the veins of its adict. He looked at his still fully clothed lover and made a fake pouting motion and sound." Your still clothed and you ask me if I'm ready?"

Darien smiled and stradled his smaller lovers waist. Slowly he took off the red polo shirt he had on, his muscular chest gleamed in the light. Koji bit his bottom lip and felt himself grow hard. Darien was just teasing him now!

Darien layed down surporting himself up on one elbow, his face inches from Koji. He playfully blew him a kisse as one hand undid and took off his pants and boxers. Darien took his place stradled over Koji nude. "Ok..now are you ready?"

Koji smirked and felt the lust building up through out him. His velvet violet eyes sparkled as he ran his fingures lightly through Darien's jet black hair.He looked into his face and remebered the day to the minute he meet Darien. They were college roommates and they never really talked.Till Darien decided after being room mates for two mounths declared them friends, so Darien treated him and Koji out for a day of fun. Koji didn't know at the time that Damien was gay, he thought he was dateing the bubble-headed blonde that pounced around the dorm room a few times.At the end of the night both exahusted Darien kissed him under the starlight. The most romantic thing Koji had ever seen from that moment he knew Darien was the one. The one he wanted to be with for a long time. Koji uttered silently afraid to speak to loud." I been ready."

Darien smiled, he had been waiting for this night since the first time they met. Only if it had been a few short months, Dariend found himself rather quit attached to the silver haired violet eyes man that layed under him completely at his mercy. He trailed wet hott kisses down Koji's stomoch getting a shiver which to Darien was a good sign. He stoped at the brim of Koji's jeans and looked up with a look of permission to cross that line. Koji nodded and Darien continued his journey.

Darien skillfully unbottoned the jeans in an amazing amount of time and had both the pants and boxers off and flung to the floor. Darien looked down at his naked lover and knew that he was hard without even having to look down. Koji must have noticed since his eyes grew a bit and a smile spread over his face. Darien ducked down and bcagn to rub Koji's inner theigh slowly and lightly while he nibbled on his neck tenderly. The tourtour and pleasure was driving Koji crazy.

A moan escaped Koji's lips. He was fully erected by now and was ready to get started! " Oh god Darien will you just do it already!"

Darien pullled back form Koji's neck and acted shocked. " Well Koji I never! What Kind of man do you take me for! I like to please my men before I screw them like a bunnie in heat!" Darien let a smile cross his face as he slowly stoped the dramatic act as he made his was down to Koji's hardened member. With a quick motion Darien took Koji into his mouth.

Koji let out a gasp as Darien sucked on the tip of his manhood. Darien looked up and got a cocky look on his face as he had achived getting a moan out of his lover with just what he was doing. Darien pulled back some so the tip was the only thing in his mouth his hand worked its way up and down as he sucked harder and faster.

Koji jerked his hips while holding Darien's head in place. Darien was slowing down as soon as Koji's panting had increased, in a fast motion he pulled back and Koji moaned.

Before Koji could complain, his legs were up over Darien's shoulder and his rear hind was up off the bed. Darien looked at the nervouse Koji.He just had to reask the same qustion. "Are you sure your ready?"

Koji nodded, this wasn't his first time being with a man, he was well prepared for the pain that was about to take over his body ,but with pain there's pleasure and he was also anticipating for that part.

Darien nodded meekly and spread Koji's cheeks and forcefully thrusted his own hardened self into Koji. Darien made small slow thrust as his one free hand stroked Koji's manhood gaining a small groan from the man under neath him. After a few good thrust Koji had gained a good pain receptain ans was pleading for Darien to go faster.

Darien took Koji's pleads to mind and thrusted himself harder and faster slipping in and out, making the bed that lay under them mobve and sqeak.Koji moaned feeling himself comming closer to the edge. He screamed and arched his back. "Oh god Darien!" He spilled himself all over his milky cheast amnd Darien's hand.

Darien moments later screamed Koji's name and colapsed onto of him slowly after comming . Sweat poured over both exhausted lovers, Darien slicked his fingures throug Koji's wet matted hair and smiled into the violet eyes. "Aishiteru Koji."

Koji wraped his arms around Dariens thick muscular waist and a smile of joy passed on his face. " I love you too." Both lovers layed down in their own liquids slowly drifting off to sleep while holding onto each other like there was no tommorw.

**At Usagi's faithful home:**

**Ami's P.O.V:**

We speed upstairs after a pleasant dinner prepared by Usagi's lovely mother. I walked into her room and stood stuned for a moment. I had forgotten the clutter of her room. Everywhere you turned there was a pile of something taking up what little space consisted of her room. I decided to slam my book bag agenst the bed and colaspe on it as well. Usagi stood agesnt the wall looking around with a solum face. I sat up on my elbows and looked as she sat down on the bed fiddleing with her fingures."Usagi what's wrong? You look scared?"

Usagi turned her head to me and gave a little thoughtful smile, with less meaning then a real heart filled smile would have but I took it as a good sign, and sighed. "Nothing...Been a while since I been up here. college and all." She layed down inches from where I was. My heart speed up just being this close to her made my heart do that. Kami I love her, I truefully loved her.

She turned back to me and focused.We stared at each other a long time and I felt an easy good tension. With one motion her hand was stroking my hair and her eyes were locked with mine." Ami you so beautiful do you know that?"

I felt the blood rush to my face as she leaned in closer. I blinked for one second and found her on top of me one hand glideing up my shirt. I gasped and she hesitated but went on. Her hand found it's way under the wire bra and was teasingly playing with my perky breast. I found my hand instinctivly going up her very own shirt and mimicing her motions. she leaned back and moaned taking her shirt off then the bra leaving herself nude up-top. Her hands pulled my own shirt off leaving me clad in the bra. She leaned down and kissed me tenderly on the lips, I slide my tounge into her motuh within a few seconds of the tender kiss. My arms were locked around her neck when I heard a familuar voice comming from the doorway.

"Hey sis mom wants to know if you wann..." I grew a deeper red as I turned to see Sammy standing there eyes wide. For a few minutes we all stared at each other not dareing to say a word. Sammy smiled and chuckled. " Thats actually kinda hott..."

Usagi sprang up and kicked him out shutting and locking the door. She turned to me . "I'm so sorry Ami...I didn't.." She turned and ran to her bathroom slamming the door. I waited for her to come out ,but when I heard the shower start I decided to get my clothes back on.

I layed back on the bed smileing to myself. I would never have thought that that would happen. I enjoyed it so much and wished for the chance to do it again. I know had an idea what Usagi thought about me. Till I actually get the answer from her own lips I was going to play it out a little. I looked up at the cieling and smiled again. I mumbled feebly to myself. "Welcome to the other side..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah it was short and had no point to do with the storie...I just wanted to make a little romance scene/ smutty scene with Usagi and Ami since people demanded it R&R and I'll update as soon As I can **


	4. Tears

**Matomi:** Sorry took me so long . Life has been dificult, but I will update more promise! Ok Agel I fixed this chapter on my own but the rest are for you!Can you posible e-mail me at please? Your e-mail adress didn't show up You will be my offical beta-er...woot my favorite author is going to beta me!

Anyways...Thank you all to your kind reviews. That chapter had nothing to do with the storiie. The idea kinda poped into my small perverted mind. Anyways heres chapter 4! With a little more meaning!

**Pairing/Disclaimer:** Same as last three chapters look at them for this sorce 

**Warning:** There is crud langrage (I think OO) and adult situations. This fic is not recomended for the weak minded and youth. Theres Lesbians and Gays. ( Which I whole heartedly am for sence I'm bi!) So please if you can't handle this don't read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Come On**

**Chapter Four**

**Usagi P.OV:**

I stood in the shower really not even washing myself. I thought It was a good enought excuse not to see Ami or her reaction to what I just did to her. I allowed the steaming water to hit my smooth flesh ,but with every pounding beat it felt like hail hitting and making a great impact. I rested my head back against the cool marble time and closed my eyes.

My brother just caught me making out with a chick. I don't know why I had a delayed reaction to that, but it just hit me. My brother saw me making out with my best friend. I never thought of the repercussion that was going to happen. What if he told my parents? Oh, Kami if my parents found out...I was good as dead! They would dis-own me, out-cast me. They wouldn't pay for me to go to college anymore!

I didn't realize that I had slide all the way down the shower to where I was sitting on my butt. I brought my legs close to my cheast resting my head on my knees. I felt the tears burning at my eyes. I fought them back I wasn't going to cry! I wasn't going to get worked up over this! All I had to do was talk to Sammy and threaten him he died if he ratted me out.

I stood up turning the shower off along the way. I grabed the towel that was placed next to me and wraped it around my body. Before I got to my brother I had to get past a most likely stuned Ami. Then again she couldn't be that stuned since I think she rather enjoyed what was taking place on that bed not to long ago. I cautiously opened the door and looked around.

My bedroom door was still shut, good. I looked over at the bed and saw Ami laying on the bed fast asleep. I walked over to her on tip-toe and stared down at her. Without realizing what I was doing I was on my knees and my hands were smothing the hair out of her face. I smiled and leaned in kissing her softly on the forehead. She looked so peacful asleep, no worrys at all so care free.

I got up off my knees and jeted out the door in hot persuit of my little brother. I raped my knucle agenst his door a few times before he decided to answer. He smiled and looked me up and down. I had forgotten that I was only in a towel and it wasn't looking to good on my behalf. I galred at him and pushed him back in his room with my hand on his face. " Nothing happened..."

" Say's you." Sammy looked around outside the bedroom door before shuting it. He turned to me his back to the door his arms acrossed his chest. I wanted to smake the smirk that found it's way to his face but I decided it wouldnt be a wise desicion to do that since I was here trying to get him on my side.

"Listen Sammy...what you saw..."

" You mean you and Ami on the bed half ready to jump each others bones?"

Again I controled from taking a few blows on that perfect pretty face of his. " I wasn't going to 'Jump her bones'..we were...listen..I have feelings..diffrent feelings from you...and."

I looked over at Sammy not really knowing what to say. I looked harder and realized he was laughing. Was he laughing at me or my sad excuse? " If your here asking me to keep your secret quit don't worry I won't tell mom or dad." He jumped on his bed and picked up the comic I guess he had been reading before I came.

I knew there had to be a catch. I mean come on what 16 year old boy would just say he wouldn't rat on his sister? It's been in the past thousand years that siblings fight and rat on each other! I looked at him hands on my hips. " Ok what do you want?"

Sammy rolled over giving me an mock hurt expression. " Why what makes you say that?"

"Cause Sam , not 16 year old boy right in the head would just keep a screat this big without a price. What do you want? Money? Want me to get you a date with a hot chick? What? Come on Sammy talk!" I was half tempted to pull him off his bed by the color of his shirt.His little game was making the anger resideing in myself rise up.

He sat up giving me a siincere look. He wasn't playing this time maybe the little worn had a back bone after all. He looked down at his hands , which were fiddleing around on his lap, then back at me. I saw it at that moment something I never saw in his eyes. He had respect. "I want you happy...and...I think your actually happy with Ami."

I stooded there opening and closeing my mouth making myself look like a fish.I didn't know what to say. Sammy was being considerate. So I did the next best thing. I huged him. I actually sat next to him and wraped my arms around his tiny body.

He must have been shocked cause it took him a few moments to realize what was happening.He wraped his arms around my eaist and leaned his head agenst me.I buried my face in his chest and at that moment I let the tears come. I managed to wisper through my sad pathedic wimpers. " Thank you Smmmy...thank you."

Sammy held me and rocked me gentle. Never thogught I'd have to have my little brother comfort me at a time like this. Sammy was so careing at that moment in time and I knew he wasn't going to say anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's short sorry . I have other fan-fics to write on...I promise to make the next longer...But at least this one went with the story XD I would apriciate some ideas..cause well that was hard OO lol...I have some ideas but I need help so if you all could e-mail m with ides I stated my e-mail adress at the begginig...so R&R and I'll update soon as I can **


End file.
